


Under the golden sunlight, life is perfect with you

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inunaki Shion (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Meian Shuugo (Mentioned), Sakusa Kiyoomi (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: His steps came to a halt as he scanned the area, yet his breath suddenly hitched when he spotted an anomaly inside his kitchen. There was a figure that was hunched over the kitchen counter, with their back facing towards Kita and their attention focused onto the teapot that they were carefully cradling. Yet, without needing another second, Kita could immediately recognize who it was.“I’m home, Atsumu.” Kita said.After a long day at the farm, Kita returns home to a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Atsukita Week





	Under the golden sunlight, life is perfect with you

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of **AtsuKita Week 2020** for _Day 3_ , with the prompt **"Sunset + Warm Touches".**
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : None.

With the harvesting season coming closer, Kita would always spare a few minutes of his evening to climb up to the hill near his house, watching the fruit of his hard work from a vantage point. The paddy field that he diligently tended to for the past few months swayed against the gentle wind, its beautiful golden color shimmering against the last ray of sunlight. It was a truly magnificent feeling, Kita thought, to see the result of your persistence and commitment right in front of you: framed beautifully by the mountains that circled the area and the pinkish sky that loomed above it. He allowed himself to take a deep breath, inhaling the very scent of nature that surrounded him, and exhaling the ache and worries in his body out into the open. Today’s job was finished.

But, deep down, Kita knew that this was just a start to a new chapter. Harvesting season, to him, was a transition: it put an end to the days that were spent on the field and put a start for the days that will be spent on delivering rice. So, harvesting season will close old rituals and bring forth a new one, and Kita found himself looking forward to the implication of it. He will be driving back into the city to meet old and new faces that ordered his rice, and if he was lucky, he will be able to reunite with his lover for a few days. Stealing little moments between both of their duties to atone for the longing that they both felt. It had almost been three months since Kita last saw him, and he yearned to cup his face and kiss him senseless, to whisper a breathless proclamation of love after doing so– this was something that he couldn’t do over their measly, inadequate half an hour daily calls.

His heart throbbed when he remembered his lover, and Kita wondered how Atsumu was doing today. Seeing as it was a weekday, Atsumu was most likely still going through regular practice with his teammates, and he would be finished once the sun have set on the horizon. Kita, too, would finish up around the same time. As he made his way down the hill towards his house, he thought about what kind of things that Atsumu will recount to him over their daily calls– perhaps he would talk about the progress of the new serve that he was trying to master, or about the shenanigans that he got dragged into by his teammates. Whatever story that awaited him, Kita looked forward to their call: for the chance of hearing the tingle of joy in Atsumu’s smooth voice, and for the shared ‘I love you’s that they whisper into the quiet night.

There was a serene tranquility that enveloped the house, broken only by Kita’s light footfall against the wooden floors. The lights inside the house were still turned off, just like how he had left them in the morning– the only illumination that guided his movement was from the setting sun, breaching from the thin windows to cast a golden glow inside his house. His finger traced the path of light that was reflected onto the walls, following it until the hallway opened to the joint living room and kitchen space. His steps came to a halt as he scanned the area, yet his breath suddenly hitched when he spotted an anomaly inside his kitchen. There was a figure that was hunched over the kitchen counter, with their back facing towards Kita and their attention focused onto the teapot that they were carefully cradling.

Yet, without needing another second, Kita could immediately recognize who it was.

“I’m home, Atsumu.” Kita said, his sudden presence shocking the blond-haired setter from his current task. Atsumu flinched for a moment before he gently set the teapot down, ever so slowly turning his body to face Kita with a small, shy smile. “Welcome home, Shinsuke.” Atsumu greeted, his smile soon turning into a full-blown grin. Kita’s heart seemed to melt as he witnessed the sheer domesticity of the scene in front of him– Atsumu, clad in comfortable clothes, casually making them both tea while he basked in the golden sunlight. He thought that his lover could easily fit into the simple lifestyle that he led, with how seamlessly he blended with his surroundings. A marriage proposal was just about to slip from Kita’s lips if he hadn’t remembered that the rings were still stored in his bedroom, so he sealed his intentions shut and waited for another perfect moment to arise.

The setter continued to smile as he watched Kita take a step closer to where he was sitting, and the farmer swore that he saw a halo on top of Atsumu’s head, painting an even more angelic picture of his lover. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Kita’s breath was still knocked out of his lungs just from how ethereal Atsumu looked. Once Kita was a step closer to where Atsumu was, the setter had turned his whole body to face him, and the farmer didn’t waste any time to slot himself in the open space between his open legs. His hands carefully grasped Atsumu’s face, like how he had been wanting to all these months, and he clasped his palms against the soft skin when he was sure that Atsumu was real– that he was _here_ , right in front of Kita.

“When did you get here?” Kita asked, his voice a little breathless from shock. “Around an hour ago– you were still at the field, so I took a bath and made us both tea. I hope you don’t mind.” Atsumu replied, his golden eyes softening even more at the look of awe that took over Kita’s usually stoic face. Atsumu’s hands– worn from volleyball practice, yet softer if compared to Kita’s calloused hands –placed themselves on top of the farmer’s hands, as the setter leaned further into his touch. 

Kita found himself giggling at the tenderness that Atsumu showed, as he shook his head as an answer. “I don’t mind. Though, I do wish that we could’ve shared a bath together.” This time, it was Atsumu’s turn to giggle at his wish. They both burst into a fit of laughter together, and Kita suddenly felt so much love fill his heart for the man in front of him– prompting him to claim Atsumu’s lips into a searing kiss, with the setter instantly melting into the kiss.

They both pulled away when their lungs burned for oxygen, a thin string of saliva connecting both of their lips before it disappeared when Kita straightened his back. Now, with his longing for Atsumu sated temporarily, his logical thinking finally returned to ask the important question. “What brings you here, Atsumu?” Kita asked, confusion clear in his voice, “I thought there was a practice today?” Atsumu sheepishly smiled at the mention of practice. Without him mentioning, Kita already knew that the setter skipped practice to swing by here.

“There _is_ a practice today,” Atsumu started, his lips curled into that stupid, gorgeous smile that had a high successful rate of getting him off Kita’s menacing hook, “But the coach allowed me to skip and have a few days of rest because of a very special announcement that I have.” There was a sneaky gleam in his eyes now, teasingly waiting to pop the surprise for Kita. The farmer wasn’t sure if the news that Atsumu was about to deliver counted as a good one or not.

Perhaps, judging from his grin, it must’ve been a good one. But Kita was not going to give Atsumu a grain of satisfaction, not after he teased him like this.

“What? Because you got banned from practice again for harassing Sakusa-san for a high five?” Kita asked, pulling away from Atsumu’s warmth, his tone feigning disinterest. He pushed down the urge to smile in favor to enjoy seeing Atsumu gawk at him in horror. “What? No! Why do you think so lowly of me, Shinsuke? I won’t repeat that mistake again!” Atsumu cried, betrayal thick in his voice.

“Then, was it because you teased Inunaki-san again about his height? And you didn’t know when to draw the line?”

“No!”

“Or was it because you drove Meian-san insane? That’s the most probable reason, after all. I pity him for having to deal with your antics, Atsumu. He’s going to grow grey hair soon, and he hasn’t even reached the age of 40.”

“What? _No!_ Stop that, Shinsuke!” Atsumu whined, his cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment, “I’m serious, please stop. I really do have an announcement to make.” _Oh?_ Kita thought, his curiosity now bubbling. He sealed his lips shut and gave his full attention to Atsumu now, who seemed to twitch under his watchful gaze. His blush seemed to deepen now that Kita was intent on listening to him.

Atsumu was nervous about the news, Kita can see that clearly– it was in the twitchyness of his fingers as he tapped them against his thighs and in the frantic glances in his eyes. Yet, there was also something sparkling in his golden iris, a glimmer of pride flashing in them, and Kita found himself holding his breath for the awaited news. After a few seconds of silence, Atsumu took a deep breath, looked at Kita straight in the eyes, and broke the news. “I’ve made it into the Olympic team.” Atsumu said in one go, exhaling the announcement like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

Which, they must have been, since it was a crucial, life-changing announcement. The weight of Atsumu’s words were so heavy, that it took Kita almost a full minute to comprehend them. It took picturing the colorful ring symbols of the Olympics, the brilliant red jersey that the Japan representative team wore, and then Atsumu _in_ the said jersey for Kita to fully understand what Atsumu announced. “Really?” Kita whispered in awe, his eyes widening along with the shock that he felt– he still found it difficult to wrap his head around the news, because truly, it felt surreal. Atsumu seemed to sense his shock and nodded enthusiastically to further confirm it, and his eyes teared up as he muttered a series of _yes, yes, yes_. “The Olympics, huh?” Kita asked once more, the amazement and pride that he felt for his lover finally hitting him with its full force. His own eyes began to feel damp, and as Atsumu nodded once more, tears started to trickle from both of their faces. Kita’s thumb carefully wiped the tears away, and Atsumu’s hand was soon cupping onto his cheeks as well, drying the tears on the farmer’s face. They both burst into another fit of giggles, and there was no need for Kita to whisper soft _congratulations_ to Atsumu’s ears– the love conveyed in his eyes and the passion in his kiss was enough to do the job.

After their tears have dried and they’ve turned into a breathless mess after another kiss or two, Kita and Atsumu stumbled together to the open terrace, whilst holding onto the glass of iced tea that the setter made. They plopped down onto the outdoor swing seat, leaning onto each other’s side as their hands intertwined. Atsumu’s legs dangled down to the wooden floor, and he gently swayed the swing, being mindful of the force that he puts as to avoid spilling the tea held in their free hands. The combination of the earlier euphoria, the warmth from the setting sun on his skin, and Atsumu’s presence by his side was enough to make Kita conclude that this was the happiest that he’s ever been in a while. 

His eyes glanced towards Atsumu, who was silently slurping on his iced tea while enjoying the surge of colors that painted the sky. The setting sun highlighted the sharp features of his face, giving shadows and golden shimmers in all the right places. His blonde hair, soft and free of hair gel for this evening, swayed against the summer wind. Most importantly, his smile was easy and free, while the grip that he had on Kita’s hand was warm and gentle. 

Suddenly, the view that Kita was observing changed abruptly, as golden eyes glanced at him teasingly, plump lips pulled into a smirk– it seemed that Atsumu had caught him admiring his face red-handed. But, Kita doesn’t mind the flirty look that Atsumu tossed his way. Instead, he closed the gap between them to steal another kiss, and in rare, perfect moments like these, Kita truly felt like his life was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
